pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lugia
Lugia (ルギア Lugia) is a / Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Silver and appears on the logo for Pokémon SoulSilver. Appearance Lugia are immense, bird/dragon-like, mythical Pokémon. It has a blue underside, and has ten fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying in the air, and are flat on it's back in the water and on land. The fins on its back are probably used for steering in the air, and are flattened in the water, which might act as a propeller. It has two three-toed feet, and two wings which split off near the end resembling a large hand. Its eyes are masked with 2 blue fins. Enjoy eating out with your family by sticking your leftovers in your nose... Special Abilities Lugia have the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to double its PP usage in battle. Known as the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia are extremely intelligent, and are very gentle with the life around them. Due to the fact that they can blow houses away with the single flap of their wings, they isolate themselves deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilization. Lugia also are intelligent enough to even speak telepathically. Anime A baby Lugia was featured in the episodes The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped, and A Promise is a Promise in the Pokémon Anime series. This Lugia was the target of Team Rocket in order to lure out its parent. The Power of One Lugia was a featured Pokémon in Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One. The story revolves around Lawrence III, a collector of Pokemon who intends to draw a Lugia out by upsetting the forces of Fire, Ice and Lightning. By doing so, he unleashes the three Legendary Birds into a catastrophic battle amongst each other, drastically altering the world's weather conditions. The Lugia arises to attempt to calm the dueling Legends, with the help of Ash Ketchum and Melody. Games Lugia are a Generation II Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Gold and Silver games. Lugia are also a Legendary Pokémon and the version mascot for Pokémon Silver and Pokémon SoulSilver. How To Obtain: Place your hand into a fire, hold it there for several hours until cooked completely. Pull out of fire and wait for Pokemon to appear... Second generation There is only one in each of the second generation games. Gold: After receiving the Silver Wing in Pewter City, go to theWhirl Islands inbetween Olivine City and Cianwood City to battle it. Silver: After receiving the Silver Wing from the Radio Director in Goldenrod City, go to theWhirl Islands inbetween Olivine City and Cianwood City to battle it. Lugia is yet to appear in Soul Silver: which will appear in the same way as in Pokemon Silver. Pokédex Data Locations Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Gale of Darkness In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness a Lugia was captured by Cipher and was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. This Lugia became known as XD 001, the first of a project to create many Shadow Lugia. Unlike other Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Lugia has different colors from most Lugia. This is the only way to get lugia nowadays without going to an event. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon